


Queens

by Kira_K



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queens of the Underworlds meet. Or, Persephone visits Hela, and they have some fun. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens

Hela doesn’t host many guests. She is after all, the goddess of Helheim and her realm is for all the dead who were not claimed by any of the other gods.

So, she is somewhat out of her depth when the girl – the woman – the girl – the woman (it gets confusing so Hela closes her eyes and forces her into one shape: tall, royal, gorgeous.) – Persephone visits. 

She, Persephone, has a lead in her right hand and a three-headed dog attached to it and a casket of freshly baked goods and a bottle of good wine in her left. She has blackness around her, surrounding her like a lover, and Persephone seems only amused by its insistence at covering her whenever the light tries to shine on her alabaster skin. 

Hela is envious. 

“My husband loves me,” Persephone says after the wine is gone and the pastries are crumbles only. “He desires my happiness.”

“I have no husband,” Hela replies and allows herself a smile, “I am queen because of who I am not whom I married.”

Persephone nods and doesn’t protest. She would have been forever a nymph or a simple spirit of the earth if not for Hades. “Yet, sometimes I find myself missing something…”

“Something?” Hela is not a girl. She is a woman and she knows when somebody looks at her with fascination. She turns her head, allows the dead flesh to be seen more than before and shudders when Persephone’s gaze only becomes hungrier. 

“My marriage… no; my choices to remain married made me somewhat deadly to normal lovers,” Persephone whispers and gently, regally folds down to her knees in front of Hela. “And you are beautiful.”

Hela spreads her legs, allowing her skirts to be pushed up. “I recognize the problem of the deadly touch,” she says then swallows back a moan as Persephone brushes a kiss against her inner tights: first the living, then the dead. 

 

Later, when they satisfied each other like only women could, Persephone brushes one last kiss against her lips. “I must go,” she says and picks up the dog’s lead. “My time with my husband rapidly approaches and I am looking forward to him.”

“You might consider visiting again,” Hela murmurs. She cannot leave her realm; not until Ragnarök and she doesn’t wish for it to start early. 

“Maybe I will,” Persephone says and laughs, not at all girlish. “Maybe I will even bring my husband.”

“Do that,” Hela nods. She opens her eyes and watches Persephone leave with the burning embers of desire which are blanketed until the fire is needed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any and all mistake regarding the mythologies. I am not as well versed in it as I want to be. 
> 
> Kudos, comments make my day.


End file.
